103783-cant-believe-ive-canceled-my-sub-already
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes. | |} ---- But did I? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Fixed. | |} ---- Love | |} ---- Love. | |} ---- | |} ---- Hahaha, that made me chuckle :D To OP; Cya m8, sorry it wasn't the game for you. | |} ---- ---- They'll still come here to *cupcake*. | |} ---- 15 minutes of forum "fame" and all that. wouldnt know about the feedback though... you would have to cancel to find out, so one MAY be there that people just dont feel gives them enough exposure | |} ---- ---- ---- When you cancel a wow sub they ask you to post why on the forum. Do you think that after working so hard on this game that carbine doesn't want to know why people are leaving? You can't fix something if no one gives you feedback. They lock these threads because blind fanboys just turn them into troll threads. | |} ---- The “I’m leaving” threads are annoying, but understandable I suppose, but the people who are here day in, day out for the sole purpose of spreading negativity, hyperbole, disinformation and actively trying to sabotage the game are the ones who baffle me. I’m starting to think some of them are on someone’s payroll. | |} ---- Honestly here's where I would usually argue with you. but after them breaking 3 out of the 4 clases and roles I play in PvE for PvP today, I'm really considering it myself. | |} ---- ---- Those usually come with a ridiculously low character limit that prevents you from providing any detailed feedback, so you're always left feeling like there's more you wanted to say. | |} ---- Makes me wonder if they believe the devs will be sat there reading this post, crying over their keyboards... OP had expectations that were not met. He moved on. End. We really didn't need to know but, goodbye and good luck. | |} ---- I'm in the beta right now. All I will say is don't get your hopes up. It doesn't offer anything new. Quests are still just as boring, griefers are everywhere (it is a PvP based game and there is a bug allowing high levels to gank lower levels in safe zones) and if you are planning on being a free player then you will always be behind patrons ... and homeless (free to play accounts can't build homes) and you will have to spend a fortune in the cash shop on labour point potions. The only thing that I have seen that's any good is the combat combo system .... even that has been done better in other games like AoC. It's nothing special. | |} ---- No ... don't ... stop ... | |} ---- ---- ---- That's usually when I leave. I'm not hard to keep happy either. Then again, unlike some folk, I don't get "attached" to MMO's. I rarely play for longer than 3 or 4 months. The last MMO I sank any time into was DAoC. I don;t get "addicted" like some people. When i'm playing an MMO I usually have 2 or 3 other games and mod projects going on at the same time. At the moment i'm playing this, Champions Online, ArcheAge beta (although it's not very good), getting ready for Sacred 3 in a few hours and modding Fallout New Vegas. Pretty soon i'll probably move on to other things. | |} ---- ---- ----